Shuffle
by KittyMagician
Summary: In a land far away, there were four kingdoms. The powerful Spades, the lucky Clubs, the wealthy Diamonds, and the loving Hearts. Of course, the peace achieved after the last Spades-Club war can't last forever. With a newly completed ruling set, the people of Deck believe they can face anything. If only they knew how wrong they are. (Cardverse AU)
1. Chapter 1

_Four kingdoms in peace._

 _Four ways of magic and life._

 _This is a new age._

* * *

The blue carriage, pulled by two silver horses, attracted attention from the citizens of Ruby City. They gathered in groups on the pink-stained stone streets, exchanging rumors.

"Is it one of the royals?"

"That's ridiculous. I bet it's a Ten."

"Why are they here?"

"I wonder if they're angry with us."

"Why would they? We didn't fight in the Spades-Club war."

The carriage continued to the castle. The Royals of Hearts had gathered by the main gate. All wore red, as per usual.

A brown-haired man with a strange curl folded his arms. "They couldn't have sent a notice earlier? _Cretini_."

"Be nice!" The auburn-haired man next to him also had a hair curl, but his eyes were closed. "I'm sure it's really important, and they only sent one carriage."

A tall, gruff blond spoke up. "It would've been polite for them to at least send a messenger slightly before."

"No one asked you, potato freak!" the brunet snapped.

The carriage rolled to a stop. The driver, a blue-clad man with spiky blond hair, jumped off of his perch and hurried to open the door.

"Out you come, Norge," he said. Another blond with hair pinned back by a cross-shaped jumped out, ignoring the spiky-haired man.

The blond man from Hearts furrowed his brow. "Tens Lukas Bondevik and Magnus Densen. What are you doing here?"

The man with the clip, Lukas, bowed. "King Ludwig. I apologize for our unexpected visit."

"Hey, come on," Magnus said, addressing someone in the carriage. "They won't bite. Not while me 'nd Norge're watching."

"Who're you talking to?" the brunet demanded. "Forget that, what're you doing here?"

"Ace Lovino," Lukas said, nodding his head in that direction. "I'm afraid we can't discuss that out here."

Magnus finally seemed to convince the last member of their party to leave the carriage. A black-haired man in blue robes stepped out, bowing low when he was on solid ground.

"It is an honor to meet you, your majesties," he murmured.

"Who are you?" the auburn-haired man asked.

"Jack Feliciano," Lukas said, his voice taking on an edge. "I apologize, but this isn't the kind of thing we can discuss out here."

The three men from Spades definitely seemed to be on edge. Magnus kept looking around, one hand on the pendant hanging from his neck, and the black-haired man kept his eyes fixed on the ground.

"Very well," Ludwig said. "We will take this inside. Lovino, Feliciano, gather the nobles."

"We can't be with them, either," Lukas protested, although his voice kept its careful monotone.

"Then prepare a private audience," Ludwig ordered. "I hope you don't mind if Lovino and Feliciano are there?"

"Not at all," Lukas said.

Lovino led them through the main gate, inside the pink-stained walls. Servants stopped in their duties to ogle their royals and the visitors, murmuring among themselves.

"We can meet in the gardens, if that's alright," Ludwig offered.

"That sounds fine," Lukas said. "Dan can provide security."

"I will too," Lovino said, quickly.

Magnus and Lovino split from the group and stood a safe distance away. Ludwig and Feliciano sat on a bench underneath a pavilion, Feliciano pressed up against Ludwig's side. Lukas directed the black-haired man to sit in a wicker chair across from them, and stood behind him.

"Why are you here?" Ludwig asked.

"My name is Honda Kiku," the black-haired man said. His voice was quiet, and his accent turned his 'l's into 'r's. "I am originally from Spades, but had no mark."

"You're Markless?" Feliciano asked.

Kiku shook his head. "This morning, I… ah…"

"The Mark of Hearts was found on his body this morning," Lukas stepped in.

Feliciano and Ludwig were silent for a few moments.

"Where?" Feliciano finally asked.

"Right shoulder blade," Lukas said. Kiku looked back down at his feet.

"We can verify it later," Ludwig said. "So. The clocks have chosen you as our Queen?"

Kiku glanced up enough to see Ludwig and Feliciano's interlocked hands. Many citizens of the Deck knew of the romance between them, and dreamed of having one like it.

"Magnus and I only came to ensure his safe arrival," Lukas said. "We will return to Spades now." He gave Kiku a rare smile. "I'm sure Arthur will see you at your coronation."

"You're not going to stay the night?" Feliciano asked.

"We need to return as soon as possible," Lukas said. "Farewell, all of you."

He walked over to Magnus and tapped him on a shoulder. Magnus waved back, and then they made their way back to the front gate.

Kiku fidgeted in his seat, wringing his hands together.

"Well, I suppose we should get you situated," Ludwig said. He stood up. "Felciano, can you find him a room? I will go and inform the advisors."

Feliciano bounced to his feet. "Sure!"

Ludwig walked away, pausing by Lovino. They walked to the castle, involved in a hushed argument.

"So," Feliciano said, beaming. "I suppose I should say this now. Welcome to Hearts, my Queen!"

* * *

 **Yo! Cardverse AU! Instead of my usual FrUK and AmeriPan, there will be USUK. Before you complain, this story is actually not going to be Spade-centric! (Gasp). I hope it's obvious that Kiku is our main character, but... anyway, he's our main character.**

 **I'm going to make little oneshots focusing on other characters every five chapters, so feel free to tell me who you want to hear from!**

 **Magnus is Denmark. Cretini means "jerks" in Italian.**


	2. Chapter 2

The room Feliciano led Kiku to was completely red, a contrast to the blues he had grown up with.

"If you need anything, just call a maid," Feliciano said. "Me and Ludwig sleep in the room next door, and Lovino's down the hall. You can meet all the advisors later, okay?"

Kiku nodded. "Of course."

Feliciano bounced back and forth on the heels of his shoes. "Hey, Kiku? Can I see your mark?"

Kiku's face flushed a violent shade of pink. "I-I suppose, your Highness."

"You can just call me Feliciano," the Jack said.

Kiku slid his sleeve down his shoulder, revealing a large red heart printed on his skin, decorated with splatters of his natural skin color.

"Whoa," Feliciano said. "That's so cool! Mine is really plain."

Kiku moved his sleeve back. "I see."

Feliciano moved over to the window and moved one of the curtains aside. "You lived in Spades Castle, right?"

Kiku nodded. " _Hai_. My adoptive brother, Yao, is the Jack, so our family was able to move there."

Feliciano smiled. "That's cool! My brother is Lovino. Ludwig was really nice and chose him as the Ace, so we could stay together!"

"That is very kind of him," Kiku murmured.

Feliciano didn't seem to notice the melancholy tone in Kiku's voice. "Yup! Ludwig's a really sweet guy."

A knock sounded on the door, and a maid stepped in.

"Jack Feliciano?" she asked. "The advisors are holding an emergency meeting."

Feliciano made a face and turned to Kiku. "Come on, let's get this over with."

"Me?" Kiku asked.

"Of course!" Feliciano exclaimed. "You're the next Queen, after all. They probably want to meet you!"

"I see," Kiku murmured.

Feliciano grabbed his arm, ignoring Kiku's squawk of protest, and pulled him through the halls. The walls were draped with red tapestries adorned with hearts of all shades of red and pink. Lovino met them down a flight of stairs, in front of a large redwood door.

"There you are," he said. "Come on. We need to hurry up."

"Why'd they call a meeting?" Feliciano asked.

Lovino scowled. "They want to meet their new Queen, of course. Don't worry. If they try and pull anything, I'll just set them on fire."

"Lovino!" Feliciano squeaked. "You can't just do that!"

"Why not?" Lovino demanded. "They're just annoying." He tapped the door, and it swung open, crashing against the wall.

Kiku followed the brothers in, gaping at the room in front of him. The vaulted ceiling was covered in paintings of all kinds, all in a red scheme of some sort.

"You're here," Ludwig said, ignoring the murmurings of the nobles and diplomats gathered.

Feliciano skipped over to his seat. Lovino grabbed Kiku's arm and pulled him over to the head table.

"Attention!" Ludwig roared, and the room went silent. "Thank you. I'm sure you all have heard of the visitors from Spades earlier today."

"Of course we have," a black-haired man said. "Why do you think we're here?"

"That's Stefan Kovachev," Feliciano whispered in Kiku's ear. "He's an Eight."

Kiku nodded. "Thank you, Feliciano-san."

"Yes." Ludwig shook his head. "In any case, they came with very important news for us."

"And what's that?" a man with strawberry blond hair said. "They've declared war? Clubs is breathing?"

Kiku winced.

"That's Alexandru Constantin," Feliciano muttered. "He's a Nine."

"Please," Ludwig sighed. "In any case, I would like to announce the newest member of the Court of Hearts." Before they could speak, he gestured to Kiku, and Feliciano dragged him to his feet. "I present to you Queen Honda Kiku."

The room was silent for a full minute, and then the nobles burst into loud protests.

"But he's from Spades!" Stefan exclaimed.

"Do we have proof?" Alexandru asked.

"I vouch for him!" Feliciano exclaimed. "I saw his mark."

"He has the right aura," Lovino admitted.

"But how are we supposed to know you're telling the truth?" Stefan demanded.

"Enough!" Ludwig roared. "The clocks have chosen, and I expect you all to abide by their decision!"

The voices quieted. Ludwig pointed to a man with a white mask. "Adnan, you and Karpusi will begin planning the Ceremony. Please invite the royals from _all_ of the Suits, if you don't mind."

"Yes, your majesty," the masked man said.

"Then you are all dismissed," Ludwig said. "Kovachev, please bring me the reports from the Knallrot and Zalez districts. Constantin, I would like those for Trandafir and Fuoco."

The nobles left their seats, shooting angry glares at the royals at the head table. The masked man prodded the man next to him, who automatically slapped him.

"Well, that could have gone better," Ludwig sighed.

"I apologize, Ludwig-san," Kiku murmured.

"It's not your fault," Ludwig said. "Feliciano, could you keep an eye on them for now?"

Feliciano nodded, taking on a mockingly serious face. "Yes, sir! Don't worry, I'll make sure Kiku's completely safe!"

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Do I have to entertain the tomato freak at the ceremony?"

"Yes, you do," Ludwig said. "You have to entertain _all_ of the other Aces."

Lovino cursed. "Well. I'm off to drown myself, then. Don't follow me, _idioti_."

"Whaat?" Feliciano asked. "Fratello, don't drown yourself!"

"I was exaggerating, stupid!" Lovino growled, walking towards the doors.

Ludwig shook his head. "I need to go to my office. Feliciano, can you… entertain Kiku?"

Feliciano nodded. "Yes, sir!" He grabbed Kiku's arm and flashed him a smile. "Come on, Kiku! Let's go find some dinner!"

* * *

 **Chapter 2 is here! I've been watching a lot of HetaOni videos, and some sad CMVs, so... meh. But, I finished, so whatever! In any case, I should probably do translation notes and who the characters are, but first, I'd like to apologize for the awkward first scene. In any case, the characters without official human names in this chapter are Stefan Kovachev, or Bulgaria, and Alexandru Constantin, or Romania. Hai is Japanese for yes. Idioti is Italian for idiots, and then... the province names were found on Google Translate. Their translations don't matter so much, so you can look it up if you like.**

 **The provinces are basically smaller areas of the kingdom. Each of the kingdoms have them. They're not a big deal... I think.**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

"No, no, no," a brown-haired man sighed. "You're doing it wrong."

Kiku stopped. "What did I do wrong now, Heracles-san?"

Heracles Karpusi, a Ten of Hearts, stepped away from the wall. "You're going too slow. I know dances are really slow in Spades, but here in Hearts they're rather fast."

"They're actually not very-" Kiku tried to protest, but Heracles cut him off.

"Anyway, I suppose that's alright for now," Heracles said. "We'll just hope you find a good dance partner. Next we can try the partner dances."

Kiku's face went pale. "A-actually, I think I could use a break. I am very tired."

Heracles shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Meet back here in ten minutes."

Kiku almost ran from the ballroom. In the few days it had been since he'd arrived at Hearts castle, he'd managed to learn some of the layout, along with various dances, the governmental structure, the currency, current affairs, and various other things.

Kiku took a deep breath as he walked further down the halls. It was almost getting to be too much for him, trying to figure out how to be a successful Queen of Hearts. Everyone was kind, of course, but it was still a lot of expectation.

Kiku glanced at an old clock standing on a small table and gasped. Had ten minutes already passed? He didn't know if Heracles would be upset, but one could never be too careful. He turned and started running back to the ballroom.

As he rounded a corner, he ran into a sudden obstacle and went sprawling.

"Hey, watch where-" The voice cut off. "Oh. Sorry about that."

Kiku looked up. A man in yellow stood there, holding a hand out. Kiku took his hand and stood. "No, I should be apologizing. I wasn't looking where I was going."

The man nodded. "You must be the new Queen of Hearts."

Kiku nodded. "Yes. Yes, that' me. My name is Kiku Honda."

"Basch Zwingli," the man said. "Have you seen any of the other Diamonds?"

"Diamonds?" Kiku asked. "No, sorry."

"That's fine," Basch said. "I need to go, anyway." He pursed his lips. "It was nice to meet you."

"You, too," Kiku said, before stepping around him and running forward. Basch turned and watched as he went.

"Basch!" a voice called. Basch turned, seeing a shorter girl in a golden dress hurrying towards him. "There you are. We're meeting with Ludwig and Feliciano!"

"Elise," Basch said. "There you are."

"What are you doing here, anyways?" Elise asked. "You look like you met someone."

Basch shook his head. "What? No. Well, yes. But no, Elise."

Elise smiled. "If you say so. We need to get moving, though."

Basch followed her down the hall, leaving it abandoned.

-:-

"Whoo! Finally here!" A blond man jumped off a blue-painted carriage, lifting his arms above his head. "I hate carriage rides _so much_."

Another man emerged at the door, and the first man helped him down. "Alfred, you had this carriage _specially made_ to help you handle it. What was so awful about it now?"

"It felt weird," Alfred complained. "Hey, Artie? Your hat is crooked."

The other man flushed and adjusted the navy blue top hat in question. "I told you to stop calling me that! My name is _Arthur_."

"You should know he won't listen," yet another man said, stepping out. "He never does."

"Mattie," Alfred groaned. "Why are you guys so mean to me?"

"It's easy," Lovino snapped, emerging from the gates. "You're an idiot."

"Hey!" Alfred protested. "I am not!"

"Hey, Lovino," Matthew said. "We're here."

"I can see that," Lovino muttered. "Diamonds is already here, and Clubs is arriving tomorrow."

Arthur nodded. "I see. Yao will be here tomorrow, as well."

Lovino raised an eyebrow. "I guess that's fine. Come on. We're meeting in the Hall of Roses."

Inside the castle, servants bustled around, hanging banners in red, blue, gold, and green.

The Suits had gathered.

-:-

"Can you see them?"

The albino sighed and lowered the silver binoculars. "Kid, I know you're excited, but we need to be _patient_. And alert. We don't know when they'll strike."

The younger boy frowned and slumped down on the tree branch he was sitting on. "Phooey. This is so boring."

The albino groaned. "You're the one that decided to choose this career."

The boy looked away. "Hmph. I guess. Anyway, will we get to see E- all the royals?"

The albino grinned. "Oh? You wanna see your little crush?"

The boy flushed. "Sh-shut up!" he snapped. "I don't have a crush on anyone!"

"Right," the albino said, rolling his eyes. "Just don't mess up."

He reached back and lifted his hood.

"After all, their lives depend on us."

* * *

 **So, as I forgot to post a chapter on Kids These Days, so here's another chapter on Shuffle! We've finally met some other characters, and they're gathering for the coronation! Also, it's probably really obvious who the last two people are, but hey! Who cares! Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you remember what you have to say?" Heracles asked.

"Of course," Kiku replied. They stood in a maroon-walled room, both in ceremonial dress. Heracles wore a pale tunic, while Kiku wore darker robes similar to those from home.

"Are you sure you won't trip?" Heracles asked.

Kiku sighed. "Yes, I am sure."

"Don't be nervous," Heracles ordered.

"Yes, of course," Kiku said.

The door opened, and a man also clad in red, with a white mask, stepped in.

"The ceremony is starting," he said. "You ready?"

Kiku nodded. "Yes, Sadık." He'd met the Ten of Hearts the other day, when the masked man in question interrupted a lesson with Heracles in order to complain about his cats. It soon became obvious that events such as that were commonplace in Hearts. Of course, Spades had their fair share of arguments.

"Let's go, then." Sadık fell into place next to Heracles, a few steps behind Kiku. "Ready when you are."

Kiku took a deep breath and walked towards a set of mahogany double doors. They swung open, momentarily blinding him. A winding path led to a red carriage, a young woman standing by the open door. The three men stepped inside, Heracles and Kiku sitting on one side and Sadık taking a seat across from them.

With a jolt, the carriage moved. Out the window, Kiku watched as they left the rose-stained walls of the palace grounds and turned onto the main street. Citizens of Hearts had gathered on the sides of the road, cheering and celebrating.

"We finally have a full ruling set," Heracles explained. "No wonder they're excited."

"The parties'll last through the night," Sadık added. "Ours, too, although the main difference is that ours'll be in the castle."

"I see," Kiku said.

As the carriage rolled on, the houses turned to shops and the shops back to houses. A large, dark building of some sort appeared in the distance, banners in each of the suit colors flying from the roof.

"That's the Heart," Sadık said. "That's what it's called, at least. The Heart of Hearts. Clever name, if you ask me."

"So, it's like the Core?" Kiku asked.

"Pretty much," Sadık replied. "That's where your ceremonies were held, right? Same here."

"Clubs has a Root, Diamonds has a Soul, Spades has a Core, but we're the only ones with a Heart," Heracles said.

Sadık smirked. "That's a good way to put it." He glanced at Kiku and added, "That's a quote from Adrianna Beilschmidt, by the way. She was the King of Hearts ages ago."

"She's Ludwig's great-great-grandmother," Heracles added.

"Yes, I know," Kiku said. "She is the one that created the current military laws, correct?"

Heracles smiled. "Correct."

Sadık lifted an eyebrow. "When did this become a history lesson? Come on, it's his coronation. Give 'im a break!"

Heracles ignored him. "Who was her Ace?"

"Come _on_ ," Sadık groaned.

"I was kidding," Heracles said. "We're almost there."

The carriage rolled to a stop in front of the Heart. Feliciano skipped over from where he had stood in front of the door, and opened the carriage.

"Hi!" he exclaimed, as Heracles helped Kiku down. "It's good to see you!"

"And you, as well," Kiku replied. "Uh… do we just enter?"

"Yup!" Feliciano stepped to the side. "Whenever you're ready!"

Kiku took a step forward, and then another. The doors of the Heart were engraved with swirling letters; "Here let the heartbeat of the kingdom move time." They swung open, and Kiku walked inside, followed by Feliciano. Out of the corners of his eyes, Kiku saw Heracles and Sadık stand on either side of the doors, which swung closed, leaving the room lit by a strange red light emanating from the large clock on the opposite wall. In benches on either side sat the nobles of Hearts along with the entourages from the other kingdoms; Kiku suppressed the urge to wave to the royals from Spades. On the platform below the clock, Ludwig stood to the side, while Lovino stood in front of the clock.

All eyes were on Kiku as he walked towards Lovino, keeping his eyes fixed ahead of him. The room was silent, except for soft breaths, footsteps, and the ticking of the clock.

Kiku ascended the steps and got to his knees in front of Lovino, who wore long robes with the sleeves covering his hands. He was vaguely aware that Feliciano had moved to stand to the side Ludwig was not on.

"Kiku Honda," Lovino said. "Formerly of Spades, you have been chosen by the Heart to become the Queen of Hearts. Do you understand the role you have been chosen for, along with your responsibilities as a leader of this kingdom?"

"I understand all that is expected of me," Kiku said.

"Do you accept this fate and all that may happen while you perform your task?"

"I accept my fate while I serve this kingdom."

"Do you choose to act for the good of Hearts?"

"I choose to devote my life to the good of this kingdom."

Lovino nodded. "King Ludwig Beilschmidt, do you promise to listen to the knowledge of your Queen, and accept his authority over your decisions?"

"I promise to listen to and accept his knowledge and guidance," Ludwig said.

"Jack Feliciano Vargas," Lovino continued, "do you promise to obey and serve your Queen to the best of your ability?"

"I promise to obey and serve my Queen until the day I no longer can," Feliciano replied.

The ceremony had gone flawlessly. Kiku breathed a sigh of relief, as Lovino produced a bouquet of red flowers from somewhere behind him.

"Kiku Honda," Lovino said, voice almost echoing in the chamber. "I hereby proclaim you Queen of Hearts, until the day you may no longer serve your kingdom."

He handed the flowers to Kiku, who held them close to his chest.

"Welcome, Queen Kiku," Lovino said, bowing his head.

A murmur of consent rose from the assembly. Kiku turned in time to see all those gathered rise and clap their hands together.

"Congratulations," Ludwig said, walking towards the black-haired man. "Come. We will leave first."

Kiku followed Ludwig out of the Heart, followed by Feliciano and Lovino. Heracles and Sadık opened the doors, revealing the day. A row of carriages waited, each of them bearing the emblem of Hearts.

Ludwig led them to the first carriage, and waited as Kiku stepped inside.

The drive back to the castle was a blur, but Kiku remembered the people in the streets.

"Long live the kingdom! Long live the kingdom of Hearts!"

He did not hear anyone cry for any other kingdom.

* * *

 **This chapter felt too much like a wedding. In a way, I guess it is, because Kiku was promising to serve the kingdom forever... anyway, I hope you enjoy! If you have anything to say, please say it.**

 **Kayleigh1789: Sorry this update took so long! I'm glad you're enjoying this story.**

 **Next chapter, we get some celebrations, and an unexpected guest. Then, there'll be a side story! I'm still coming up with a title, but it has to do with Spades. Not the current ruling set, but the former rulers. If you have a theory about it, please feel free to share!**


End file.
